fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Torturex
BIOS Bellum Bestiae: Torturex is the chief torturer of the malevolent demon lord of Infernus, Damoclus, and spends his days torturing poor, defenseless humans the most unfortunate ways he knows how, ranging from whipping to the spilling out of internal organs, and watching them struggle and suffer in their shackles for his lord. Recently, he has been recruited alongside the jester demon, Insaniac, for assistance in his plan to bring absolute chaos to the world. ARS SPECIALIS * Excruciating Whirlwind: Torturex horizontally spins his chain sickle in front of him three times, dealing three hits total. Meter Burn adds two more chain sickle spins for a total of five hits. (Match Win Finish Animation: Decapitated) * Seismic Suffering: Torturex spins his chain sickle at his side twice, then slams it down on the ground, creating a shockwave that causes a soft knockdown if it connects. Meter Burn makes the knockdown harder and deals more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Chain Pain: Torturex throws the chain part of his chain sickle at his opponent, and if it connects, he'll pull them, chain wrapped around their neck, closer to him and tug on the chain, strangling and damaging them until he lets go. Meter Burn makes not only the range, but also the strangling duration, longer and does more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Brutal Whipping: Torturex viciously whips his opponent three times in rapid succession with the tang of the sickle part of his chain sickle. The Ars Specialis can cause a hard knockdown on the first hit if the opponent is in midair. Meter Burn adds two additional whips. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Pain Rush: Torturex, his head pointed towards his opponent, runs and charges at them, causing a hard knockdown if it connects. On Meter Burn, he follows up with a jumping stomp to the grounded opponent. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) ARS BESTIAE * Simian Backbreaker: Torturex grabs his opponent, lifts them above his head, and breaks their back on his shoulder spikes, turning into his ape form halfway through, then throws them aside, becoming his humanoid form again as he does so. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Primate Punch: Torturex becomes his ape form, wheels back, and delivers a powerful punch, sending the opponent flying backwards through the air, then changes back into his humanoid form. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) PERCUTE ULTIMUM * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Viciously clinks the chain part of his chain sickle twice and raises his weapon above his head * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Throws the sickle part of his chain sickle at his opponent Torturex jams the sickle part of his weapon into his opponent's left or right eye and through their head, then throws the chain part above himself and hangs them three-quarters of his height above the arena floor, holding the chain in place with his left or right foot. Afterwards, he grabs onto their legs and pulls very hard, shape-shifting into his gorilla form halfway through, until he tears them off, changing back to humanoid form as he does so, and the now-legless and dead opponent continues hanging from the "ceiling," with blood dripping out where their legs used to be. Post-Percute Ultimum, Torturex grabs the chain part of his sickle and swings his weapon, tearing the losing character's still-impaled head from their legless torso, which then flies off-screen, and declares, "You weak! You worthless!", as he raises the chain in the air to present the head. MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Brad Garrett (Everybody Loves Raymond, Night at the Museum trilogy) Stage: Infernal Torture Chamber Destined Battle Rival: None * Intro Sequence: Torturex enters the fight in his ape form and angrily beats his chest and roars before turning back into his humanoid form and viciously clinks the chain part of his chain sickle, saying, "Me torture you in chains for Lord!", then goes into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Torturex clinks the chain part of his chain sickle twice, declaring, "Me want watch you suffer!", then goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Torturex stands over his defeated, off-screen opponent, saying, "Now, me bring you great pain!" then crouches down to pick them up and carry them above his shoulder and walk off (if fighting in the Infernal Torture Chamber stage, he will grab them by the wrists against their will and shackle them to the molten rock wall instead). Some time later, we cut to the opponent, struggling as they are chained and shackled to a molten rock wall of the Infernal Torture Chamber. Then, Torturex starts repeatedly whipping the losing character with the tang of the sickle part of his chain sickle, causing them to grunt and scream in agony. QUEST MODE PROLOGUE: THE TALE OF THE TORTURER, TORTUREX (We cut to a 16th-century tapestry of Torturex in the Infernal Torture Chamber physically torturing a shackled and barely-dressed human woman against her will, then some text pops up in a manner reminiscent of the Story Modes of Soul Caliburs III and IV.) Physical torture is a most inhumane practice, and not much better was it in the Middle Ages, where it was considered a legitimate means of justice, as well as the years after. This especially applies to the Hell-like realm of Infernus, where one of its demons, Torturex, dutifully serves its ruler, Damoclus, as his chief torturer. None of the victims that he tortures and abuses are spared from his wrath. He was hired by his lord not only for his very brutal approach to inflicting pain and suffering upon the defenseless, but also alongside the jester demon, Insaniac, for Damoclus required minions who would be perfectly willing to assist him in his plan to put the entire world in a state of absolute chaos. He was later approached by the ape spirit, Gorilla, who saw in him the potential to work for the ruler of his domain as his chief torturer and entered him, thus making him his bodily host. SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Mirror!Torturex (Torturex is in his home stage when, out of nowhere, a fiery circle appears in front of him, and Damoclus emerges from it.) * Damoclus: Welcome back to my domain, Torturex. I am impressed you have made it this far. However, before you receive an audience with me inside my throne room, I have one more challenge for you... yourself! (creates another Torturex for the real one to fight) * Torturex: Who you? What you doing in Infernus? No make me make you suffer! (Both Torturexes draw their chain sickles and go into their fighting stances.) * Mirror!Torturex: Why you ask me that? Lord make ME chief torturer, not inferior creature like you! Start today, me whip you in chains! FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Damoclus * Damoclus: (sitting on his molten rock throne, infuriated that Torturex has defeated mirror!Torturex) What is this?! That copy I made of my chief torturer, defeated? (rises from his throne) Very well... I shall have a word with him personally! * Torturex: (walking into Damoclus' throne room with his chain sickle strapped to his back) Me wonder what Lord have in store for me... * Damoclus: (approaching Torturex) Thank you for coming, my chief torturer. I was hoping that both Insaniac and you would be of some assistance in my plan to bring about chaos, destruction, and misfortune throughout all the lands. * Torturex: Me no have time for that! Me spend countless year, decade, century torture helpless human after helpless human... but now, me realize... you too weak and worthless be me, nor Infernus lord! * Damoclus: Were I you, I would watch your tongue when you speak to your lord. * Torturex: You next be tortured! You no deserve punishment less than even pathetic warrior who roam world! * Damoclus: Do not dare such insolence, Torturex! Or do I need you to surrender your position to another, more useful demon? * Torturex: NO! Only demon who need surrender position YOU! * Damoclus: Then so be it. Welcome to your final confrontation against me, Damoclus, the demon lord of the realm of Infernus, your lord! * Torturex: When me defeat you, take Infernus for self... (going into his fighting stance) Me want more torture! More pain! * Damoclus: You think you, my chief torturer, can defeat the demon lord of Infernus? Allow your insubordination to be your undoing! Septemgladio! (his seven swords, Septemgladio, materialize, and he goes into his fighting stance as well) AFTER WINNING AGAINST DAMOCLUS IN HIS PRIMARY FORM * Damoclus: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) How dare you...?! (slowly gets back up, heavily breathing with his fiery purple glow becoming angry) Never again... will you see... the light of day! (Damoclus then transforms into his dinosaur form, then lets out a vicious roar, forcing the player to fight him in only one round.) ENDING * Damoclus: (defeated and reverting to his humanoid form) NO!! This is impossible! (having been beaten even worse, slowly gets back up again, but barely) Me, a demon lord... defeated by my own chief torturer? * Torturex: Me take Infernus for self now! (raises the sickle part of his chain sickle above his head and impales Damoclus in the chest with it) * Damoclus: I will make you pay dearly... (breathing heavily) for insubordinating against me! (falls to the molten rock ground, dead and lying in a pool of his own purple blood) (Torturex is in Infernus, raising his chain sickle above his head in victory and letting out a triumphant shout as he stands over Damoclus, who is now dead and lying in a pool of his own purple blood.) In the ultimate showdown between lord and minion, Torturex, in an act of insubordination, showed no mercy, nor regrets, in slaying Damoclus and subsequently assumed his rulership of Infernus. The now-former demon lord could not believe one of his own most trusted minions would betray him, nor would he stand for it. (Later, Torturex, now wearing a combination of his own and Damoclus' outfits, is seen in his home stage, the Infernal Torture Chamber, brutally whipping a loinclothed Thomas against his will, with Pierre, Juan, who is seen next to his mother, Esmeralda, who, of course, has huge, non-saggy breasts, despite being only 67, as both Sánchez family members desperately hold on to each other's hands, Qingmei, and Yalewa, who also have loincloths on, with the females' breasts wrapped up except for the tops, also struggling in their shackles.) For his first act as the new demon lord of Infernus, Torturex had many humans, including the warriors he had vanquished before Damoclus, brought into his realm for an eternity of excruciating torture. Let no one who dares challenge the torturer be spared from his wrath, nor have any chance of surviving the most brutal methods he knows how to deal. (Cut to pre-credits roll, where "The Devil and the Huntsman," from Guy Ritchie's King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and pieces of 16th-century tapestry depicting said characters as their animal forms on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * The voice actor I chose for Torturex, Brad Garrett, was not only Robert Barone on Everybody Loves Raymond and the Easter Island Head in the Night at the Museum trilogy, but also provided the voice of Fatso the ghost in the Casper 1995 movie, among other voice-acting roles. * Remember when I did Juan's entry and included his mom, Esmeralda, in his Quest Mode mirror match cutscene? Well, here she is again, and this time around, she appears in Torturex's (non-canon) ending alongside DLC character Yalewa, who, same as the gypsy mom, is voiced by Cree Summer, during which there's some Bad Guy Wins as one of his torture victims, and Esme's going to appear in BBII as a pre-order bonus character! Category:MGW characters